


Bed Time Story

by Hypnosys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Family Drama, Jealous Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosys/pseuds/Hypnosys
Summary: Little Lucina is worried about her moms' relationship, Kara and Lena are just their usual gay mess.





	Bed Time Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



A room in the Luthor penthouse was dimly lighted with a sword-like lamp. The room obviously belonged to a kid having several toys scatter around and a small bed in the corner of the room where the little Lucina Luthor was listening to the bed time story her mother was telling her.

 

-…And that’s how the princess saved the village without depending on a selfish prince- When no cheering came from her daughter Lena noticed she had a serious face, something that usually never happens, at least not after Lucina’s favorite story. –Is there something wrong my love?-

 

-Are you and mommy getting divorced?- This question hit her like a million bricks, of course her daughter had noticed her fights with Kara, at first it was mostly a passive-aggressive cold war but the arguments lately where more aggressive and less passive, and her daughter was a very smart girl even though she was only 3 years old.

 

-Of course not baby girl- Lena was surprised to hear Kara’s voice in the doorframe, at dinner Kara told Lena she was too busy writing a last minute article for CatCo and that unleashed their last fight because usually both of them tuck Lucina in, Lena reading her a story and Kara singing a lullaby until she falls asleep, but tonight Kara put her stupid article first… or so she thought. –I would never let your mama go away from me, I love her so much.

 

Lena wasn’t sure if she was saying this just to calm Lucina or if she really meant it, after all the constant fights she was having trouble believing in her words but they made Lucina happy so that was the important thing for now.

 

-What do you love about mama?- Kara give a weak smile at that question, Lena took this as a bad sign and she sighed looking down, obviously Kara’s ramblings about her undying love for Lena were in the past, It seems those days where left behind in college where they met in their first year and where Kara proposed to her in their graduation day. Kara walked slowly until she was next to the chair where Lena was sitting and she kneel down grabbing the hand of a very surprised Lena Luthor on hers.

 

-I love her beautiful eyes, they are so deep that I could get lost in them forever.- Kara was looking her eyes intensely and Lena couldn’t help but look at her back with hopeful eyes -I love her smile, even though lately I only make her frown, making her smile for me was the highest achievement of my day.- After this declaration of course Lena was smiling once more and Kara kissed the hand she was holding. –Your mama is the most amazing person I know, she’s a badass scientist that makes the world a better place for everyone and I’m really sorry that I got mad because I wanted her time just for me.- She said the last part looking down, feeling ashamed of those greedy feelings.

 

-And you mama what do you love about mommy?- Lena smiled and pulled Kara from her kneeling position so she was sitting in her lap instead and hugged her waist.

-What is there not to love? She’s like a walking sunshine bringing happiness to everyone in sight, I love how she makes me feel like I’m the prettiest woman in the room- Lena heard a “ _You are the prettiest woman in every room”_ from both Kara and Lucina in perfect sync so she let out a soft chuckle. -She’s not just my wife but also my best friend and even if we have trouble communicating sometimes I just can’t imagine my life without her.-

 

-Well now is my turn to sing and between you and me pal this will get me some points with your mama- Kara winked Lucina and she started to sing ‘A thousand years’ but looking Lena in the eyes still in her lap and with her hands now in her wife’s neck.

 

When the song ended Kara and Lena couldn’t help but kiss deeply.

 

-Eww get a room.- Lucina was acting like she was disgusted but secretly she was very happy that her mothers were all happy again.

 

-I guess Winn just lost his babysitter privileges-

 

-I don’t know, it could have been Alex the one teaching her that- Kara said standing up and helping Lana stand up too without letting her hand go.

 

-Well I think we should listen to our beautiful daughter and get ourselves a room- Lena said with the smirk and raised eyebrow that made Kara feel things™.

 

-Lead the way.-

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-Lena let me apologize for earlier… and for my stupid behavior this last weeks.- Kara was sitting in their king size bed with Lena beside her. Granted she was hoping a hot make out session after the door was closed, but they weren’t teenagers anymore and they needed to solve the problems between them first.

 

-I just don’t know why you were acting so cold, I know I stopped to try and talk about it and just let this grow but at the beginning I really tried to understand what made you change your behavior so suddenly.-

 

-This is so dumb, I mean I was really dumb- Lena grabbed her hand and with just that gesture Kara knew that Lena was still there for her no matter what. –I was just jealous Lena, I’m sorry really, is just the last karaoke night from your work that Jack douche was all over you and making you heart eyes.-

 

-Is that why you kissed me out of nowhere when it was my turn to sing? And also I remember you storming out after that.-

 

-He asked you to sing with him A LOVE SONG, Lena come on I’m sure you noticed.- Kara was getting frustrated again and Lena cupped her wife’s cheek until Kara calmed down and leaned on her hand.

 

-I love you Kara Luthor-Danvers and no one will ever change that, you’re my family, you’re my friend and you’re the love of my life, we have been together for 10 years and a stupid song won’t ever change my feelings for you. Yes I noticed Jack’s look but I really couldn’t care less, I love my wife and I’m sorry but you’re not getting away from me that easily.- Lena ended with a chuckle.

 

Kara tossed herself over Lena, she honestly doesn’t know how she could stand 3 weeks without touching her wife. When she proposed she knew there would be problems like with all relationships but facing them now was entirely different, luckily for her she had her wife and now her daughter to accompany her in every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Lucina is named after one of my favorite character of Fire Emblem and the sword lamp is the Falchion.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes but it's my first supercorp fic and I'm not used to write in English.


End file.
